


Triggers

by AgeOfArtemis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Day 3: manhandling/forced to their knees/held at gunpoint, Explosions, Gen, Whumptober 2020, fair warning i managed to fit all of them in again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis
Summary: Jason's called in to help Bruce take down a warehouse full of goons, unstable chemicals and explosives.Things, unsurprisingly, don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947334
Kudos: 119





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the easiest to think of a prompt for but it just wouLDNT WORK WITH ME. I'm not particularly happy with the result, especially with my depiction of Jason's panicked response, but I just couldn't seem to get this right. Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> I also just finished day 4, which is going to be fun >: ) 
> 
> the next chapter for won't be alone again is also almost finished so it's probably going to be posted this month but don't hold me to that.

"You okay to walk home?" Jason asks the girl he'd just saved from a mugger. "Do you need me walk with you?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," the girl mumbles. She rushes off immediately.

_"So you do have a heart in there somewhere."_

Jason scowls. "Haha, very funny," he grunts. "What do you want, Oracle?"

_"Batman needs assistance,"_ Barbara replies. _"You're the closest."_

Oh for-

What kind of ulterior motive does she have? Did someone convince her to try and get Jason and Bruce to interact more? He never gets called in for backup unless absolutely necessary.

Whatever. He'll bother her about it later, if only because it will bother _him_ if he doesn't know.

Babs send the address to his helmet and he's on his way. She connects his comm to B's frequency while she's at it.

"ETA two minutes," Jason tells the man. "What's happening?"

"Warehouse filled with unstable chemicals, explosives and guns," Bruce tells him. "More men than anticipated. High risk of explosions and fire."

"Right." So guns are definitely out, which makes it even weirder he was called in. It's not like he's useless without them, far from it, he's just usually not asked to help in situations like these. He knows the others are in town, too. Even Cass.

He drops down on the roof next to Batman.

"Plan?" he asks.

"In through the skylight, take out as many people without detection as you can."

God, can that man sound anything other than gruff?

Everything goes pretty smoothly. They take out well over half the men, reducing the number to a much more manageable size, before everything goes to shit.

Someone manages to set off a smaller explosive right next to Jason without him noticing. Thankfully, it's far away enough from any other explosives or chemicals that the damage stays relatively small, but it throws Jason way off his game. His helmet gets destroyed, he gets blown multiple feet away and loses his footing. He ends up disorientated and more than a little panicked, his ears ringing. He takes his helmet off, because it's worthless now, and stumbles a few steps.

He feels a familiar cold shape against the back of his skull and a hand curls around his throat.

"Alright, Bats, which one of you fuckers is still out there?!" A man shouts from behind him. Jason feels small, feels fifteen and helpless again, everything he's constantly training for so he never has to feel like that again. He knows he can get out of this, this should be the easiest fucking thing, but he can't think and if he fucks up it's gonna end with a bullet through his head.

The man pushes at Jason's shoulder and digs the gun harder into his skull. Jason does the safe thing and goes down.

"Come out or this one gets it!"

Jason tries his best to look annoyed. He's pretty sure he doesn't quite manage so he attempts stoic and hopes it hides the rising panic.

Bruce drops down in front of them, dialing the 'I am the night. I am fearsome' act up to a hundred. "Release him."

"Nah-ah, Batsy," the man says. "Here's what's gonna happen, yeah? You and ya little crew are gonna leave us the hell alone, 'nd if ya don't agree, little red ridin' hood here get's a bullet through the head."

Right, not one of the smart bunch, then. Not too surprising, considering those usually run for the hills at the first sign of Bats.

"Release. Him."

"You gonna have ta-"

Jason shoots up and slams his head into underside of the man's jaw.

"Motherfucker!" he shouts. The gun goes off, just barely managing to do more than graze. Bruce takes the fucker down and knocks him out while Jason curses him out.

"Be more careful next time," Bruce grunts at him as they head towards the Batmobile.

"Fuck off," Jason snaps. "Maybe next time don't send me to be backup in a place in danger of exploding, _Oracle._ Some people consider that shit _triggering."_

_"Sorry, Hood,"_ Babs replies. _"I didn't know about the explosives. Nightwing's been complaining you two haven’t talked in over a month."_

"Nightwing can mind his own fucking business," Jason grumbles. "I'm heading home."

"You're injured," Bruce interrupts.

"Do _not_ test me right now," the younger growls.

He grapples away.


End file.
